Love Hina: Lambia Island
by Veguito
Summary: this is an OC story, Keitaro is a wimpy high school student his class goes on a trip to england and on the way back his plane crashes into an island now Keitaro two of his classmates and his teacher need to find a way home while they survive


Author's notes: this plot was made by 4fireking so give half the credit to him and if you're bored after reading this go and read some of his fanfics and in case you don't know no Lamba is not a fan character if you don't believe me go watch episode 19 of the anime

Disclaimer love hina was made by Ken Akamatsu

This follows Keitaro a really smart and wimpy high school student, the teacher announces that they are going on a trip to England Keitaro gets really hyped up and decides to study about England

At the end of the class somebody that is quite literally Keitaro but just darker hair and skin appearance-wise, Keitaro then says "aren't you exited for the trip Lamba?" Lamba then responds with " yes I am but Keitaro please don't go in a study rampage like you always do" Keitaro thinks about it for a while and then responds "I haven't done it every time there was that one time where I didn't study" Lamba then explains "we are going to England to learn about England you don't need to know everything about England if they are going to teach you about England" Keitaro then thinks about it and realizes that Lamba is right he then tells Lamba "thanks Lamba" Lamba just responds "no problem Keitaro"

Once out of school Keitaro stumbles into a rich boy who says to Keitaro "hey bookworm have you gotten a life yet well anyway I'm Kentaro and I want even more money" Keitaro then gives Kentaro his money with no second thought since he feared getting beat up and just like that Kentaro left Keitaro then thinks to himself "why was he put in the same class as me"

The next day the class went to England with Seta the replacement for the teacher who fell ill, that day Keitaro listened to what the teacher had to say as they went to some of the tourist traps, after that nothing out of the ordinary happens his classmates pick on him and Lamba defends Keitaro just like it always happens out of Keitaro bringing his books in the trip

On the way back however the airplane malfunctions thanks to the engine Keitaro starts freaking out and thinking to himself "why me?" repeatedly while Lamba was looking for some parachutes so the class wouldn't die but wasn't able to find any meanwhile Kentaro starts bitching about how he should survive while not caring for the others also Seta is trying to calm everyone down but is only able to calm down Keitaro

They finish crashing into a deserted island to find Keitaro bleeding however thanks to his fast healing trait he is able to get out of here in mere minutes only to find Lamba, Kentaro and Seta unconscious and with some cuts but still alive while everyone else is dead Keitaro then rushes to help the unconscious trio and thanks to the Urashima clan teaching Keitaro secret medical techniques created and only known by the Urashima clan Keitaro fixes them up no problem

He finds his backpack a few feet away from the plane so Keitaro decides to check if his books are alright and to his surprise he finds that the books are not damaged at all so he decides to put his backpack next to the three survivors

Keitaro

Seta is the first one to wake up greeted with Keitaro asking "want to read a book while we wait for these two to wake up?" seta then decides to ask "what happened to the others?" Keitaro to respond "they were beyond help so if you go to the airplane you will find about 15 dead corpses you three were the only ones I could help" Seta then accepts that he only has three students left and takes the book Keitaro offered, Keitaro then passes seta a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and tells him "I found them while I was healing you so I decided to keep them safe" seta thanks Keitaro and starts smoking a cigarette

Lamba is the second to wake up just to ask the same question that Seta asked, Keitaro and Seta tell him that most of his classmates are dead Lamba as always is calm and collected and accepts that his classmates are dead Keitaro then passes Lamba a book and tells him "take this book it will help pass time while we wait for Kentaro to wake up" Lamba then takes the book and says "I guess we are the four survivors what a lucky coincidence" something that both Keitaro and Seta agree about

Kentaro finally wakes up and Keitaro offers him a book, Kentaro then responds "I don't want a book I'm in a deserted island!" Kentaro then starts picking on Keitaro until Lamba and Seta calm Kentaro down then Lamba, Seta and Keitaro explain to him what happened Kentaro then says "so we survived but now we are stranded" the three of them nod and then Kentaro thinks to himself "I don't know if I'm lucky or unlucky"

After a while seta gets an idea and regroups the four of them he then states "how about we do two groups Keitaro and I go around the Island looking for things like food, wood and other things while Lamba and Kentaro of course try to get all of us out of here with the materials we bring" the three think about it for a while until they all agree the next day they do their respective jobs

Keitaro and Seta go around looking for something they can use randomly wandering around they find dead wood and a few monkeys so after getting over a few moral issues Keitaro picks up the dead wood while Seta kills the monkeys and as they find the way back they find some coconuts lying around so Keitaro picks them up and thinks to himself "I think we're set for today when we get back I'm gonna sit down and read a book"

While Keitaro and Seta went for materials for survival Lamba and Kentaro were thinking of ways to get out of the island of course everything they tried failed most of the time because of either Kentaro or the fact that they didn't know where they could be stranded at

When both teams met up Lamba brought up the idea of trying to figure out where they were stranded so they could know where to go once they found out a way to get out of the island everyone nodded but they couldn't figure out anything about their current location except that they were in some part of Asia after they go check what kind of animals and plants are growing in the island

At the end of the day the both teams built themselves a little refuge and with the spare wood they made a fire and ate monkey and coconuts in the refuge Keitaro thought to himself "first day stranded and we haven't made any progress leaving this island heck we haven't made any progress figuring out where is this island located at other that the fact that its somewhere in Asia I hope we are able to figure out in what part of Asia we are in" and goes to sleep everybody hoping to figure out exactly where they are


End file.
